


Una Mala Excusa

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, ineffable husbands
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: [One-Shot | Good Omens | Ineffable Husbands]"Ángel, ¿Puedo tentarte a una copa de vino?"Historia donde Crowley y Aziraphale charlan un poco borrachos.





	Una Mala Excusa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [[Translation] A Bad Excuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460779) by [Daniellecluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniellecluck/pseuds/Daniellecluck)



**[Good Omens – Ineffable Husbands]**

** Una mala excusa. **

Los momentos que más disfrutaba Aziraphale era cuando podía disfrutar de un buen libro y sumergir su mente en las maravillosas historias que contaban estos autores, cuando no tenía que dar informes al Arcángel Gabriel o a otro de sus superiores, ni cumplir su cuota de milagros, ni intervenir en los malvados planes de los demonios; aunque si ese demonio era Crowley no era desagradable en lo absoluto.

Ese pensamiento le hizo levantar la vista del libro que leía tan a gusto.

¿De verdad había pensado eso?

Se conocen desde hace 6000 años. Debería ser normal para Aziraphale admitir que le agrada la compañía de Crowley, una suave sonrisa adorna su rostro, recuerda las veces que se encontraron, compartieron unas palabras amigables -bueno tanto como podía ser de parte de alguien como Crowley- las copas de té que tomaron juntos, las veces que pasearon por los parques o conocieron a algunas personas que actualmente son parte de la maravillosa historia de la humanidad.

Con su mente en calma volvió a disfrutar de su lectura, en un momento de paz, donde sólo estaba él y la maravillosa historia que este autor le contaba.

O eso creyó, una almohada aterrizó con fuerza en su rostro u provocó que su libro cayera al suelo, perdiendo así la página.

De inmediato miró en la dirección por donde vino el golpe y la alta y oscura figura del demonio Crowley, ese mismo que hasta hace unos segundos estaba en su mente, se erguía son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, torcida y burlesca, afirmando parte de su cuerpo en una de las repisas de libros, en su mano izquierda una botella de lo que pudo ver a simple vista vino, en la otra dos copas vacías.

— Ángel, ¿Puedo tentarte a una copa de vino?

La sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro, orgulloso de su puntería. Aziraphale dejó caer sus hombros, recogió su libro y la almohada con calma.

— Crowley — Murmuró una vez estuvo frente a él, evitó sonreírle a toda costa.

— Una copa y una charla — Volvió a insistir el demonio elevando la botella, señalando que era de una buena reserva de vino.

— Bien, pero no me lances cosas — Se quejó y le siguió hasta el living.

Aziraphale se permitió sonreír dulcemente, la presencia de Crowley, unas copas de vino y las charlas tan entretenidas que tenían cuando no debían cumplir con sus deberes como seres etéreos del cielo y el infierno eran otros de sus momentos favoritos.

De todas formas, la librería estaba cerrada, nadie los interrumpiría en lo que quedaba del día.

— Hay otras formas de llamar mi atención — Se quejó Aziraphale, miraba su copa de vino media vacía y jugueteaba con el líquido rojizo dentro.

Ya llevaban varias copas, y era la tercera botella que habría Crowley, ninguno de ellos se quejó por la cantidad.

— Esta era la manera divertida, Ángel.

La sonrisa socarrona de Crowley fue acompañada por carcajadas, no era la primera vez que Aziraphale se lo comentaba, aunque no sabía cuántas iban ya, no importaba, era divertido beber con él.

La verdad es que desde que había terminado el asunto del apocalipsis, ya no tenía tantas excusas para venir a verle, debía ingeniárselas con cosas nuevas como “Necesito algo sobre plantas, seguro que entre tus libros hay algo” o un simple “Creo que vi a unos demonios rondando por ahí” aunque no era la excusa que más le gustara, ponía a Aziraphale paranoico y quería pasar tiempo con él no asustarlo.

— Entonces, los patos — Continuo Aziraphale con la conversación de antes.

— Exacto, ¡Los patos! — Le interrumpe Crowley — Malditos seres, sé que traman algo.

— Son sólo patos, Crowley

Crowley levantó una ceja y negó, para él no lo eran, esos seres eran sospechosos, siempre estaban en el parque escuchando sus conversaciones.

.

El sol comenzó a asomarse entre los edificios y a colarse por el ventanal. Habían estado toda la noche bebiendo y conversando sobre patos y quien sabe que otros asuntos, entre que Aziraphale le volvía a decir que no le lanzara cosas y Crowley volvía a reírse.

Ya no quedaba vino en las botellas, ambos habían dejado los vasos en una esquina y ahora se concentraban en mirar los miles de libros que Aziraphale tenía guardados en su casa, primeras ediciones, libros a medio limpiar, cajas de galletas vacías, y el agradable olor a té de hierbas y libros viejos.

Crowley ahogo un bostezo, desde hace siglos que había tomado la costumbre de dormir por las noches aunque realmente no lo necesitaba para nada, pero le gustaba, ahora mismo no sabe si es por sueño o por la gran ingesta de alcohol, se siente cansado, como si pudiera dormir un siglo entero.

A su lado estaba Aziraphale, con los ojos cerrados, sabe que no duerme, no es la cara que tiene el ángel cuando en verdad lo hace, la conoce muy bien, asume que sólo descansa la vista de la larga noche que pasaron hablando de todo.

Aunque no llegaron a ningún punto en concreto, no debían hacerlo, era sólo una charla entre amigos.

— Ángel — Murmuró Crowley, el susodicho se removió en su lugar sin querer abrir los ojos — La cabeza me da vueltas, ¿Es normal?

— Deberías devolver el alcohol a las botellas — Aziraphale abre los ojos, y mira preocupado a que tiene delante.

La sonrisa de Crowley está extrañamente grande y sus ojos amarillos le miran intensamente.

— Era una broma, ya lo hice.

Crowley recibe un quejido de parte del ángel, quien se sienta derecho en el sofá.

— No hagas esos chistes.

— ¿Te preocupaste?

— ¡Por supuesto!

Crowley volvió a reír, enternecido, adoraba molestarlo y que sin importar como el cayera. Adora ver como se preocupa por él aunque sea con cosas tan pequeñas como un dolor de cabeza, que es fácilmente curable para un demonio.

Un pequeño milagro demoniaco y listo.

De pronto, Crowley sintió la mano del ángel detrás de su oreja, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y miró a su lado de inmediato.

— Extraño tu pelo largo — Murmuró Aziraphale, de pronto.

Crowley se levantó del sillón de un salto, sentía su maldito corazón humano latiendo a mil por hora, y demasiado calor en su cara.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

— Por qué de pronto tú, Ángel.

— Nunca supe por qué te lo cortaste — Aziraphale ni se inmutó, más bien, ignoró la reacción exagerada de su amigo.

— Los tiempos cambian… — Crowley trató en todo lo posible de mantener la compostura, hizo una larga pausa mientras caminaba por la sala haciéndose el interesante, de pronto una duda atravesó su mirada. — ¿No te gusta mi corte?

¡Por qué se preocupaba de eso ahora! ¿Era realmente importante para Crowley saber si le gustaba su maldito corte de cabello al Ángel?

A quién engaña, por supuesto que lo es.

— Me gusta — Aziraphale le sonrió, tan angelical como malditamente siempre.

— ¿Entonces? — Sisea Crowley.

— El cabello largo también.

Crowley dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, volvió a sentarse en el sillón esta vez, mucho más cerca de Aziraphale, dejó caer cuerpo hacia ese lado, depositando su cabeza sobre las piernas del ángel.

Aziraphale se sobresaltó, confundido levantó sus brazos, y tensó todo su cuerpo por culpa de la presencia de ese demonio que invadió su espacio privado, así como su caza esta noche, y sus pensamientos casi todos los días desde hace 6 mil años.

— Lo vi en una revista — Murmura Crowley, acomodándose descaradamente en el regazo del ángel.

— Siempre te vistes de acuerdo a la época — Comenta Aziraphale, tratando de relajas sus músculos.

Crowley dejó escapar una risa que fue silenciada a los segundos. La mano de Aziraphale volvió a su oreja, esta vez acariciando su cabello corto con mimo, tal delicado, el demonio dejó su mente en blanco y sólo se concentró en lo cálido que se sentía siempre el toque sutil y cariñoso de Aziraphale.

— Esto… ¿Está bien? — Pregunta el ángel dejando quieta su mano, muerde su labio inferior y mira fijamente a los ojos amarillos del ángel caído.

— Estamos en nuestro lado ahora, nosotros decidimos eso — Crowley gira la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos con determinación. — Nadie puede venir y decir que está mal o bien ahora.

Tanto el cielo como el infierno los habían dejado de lado, no saben si los iban a volver a perseguir, o si el enfrentamiento del cielo y el infierno versus la humanidad estaría pronta un encuentro, pero nada de eso importaba ahora.

Después de todo, de todos estos siglos como amigos, de detener el Armagedón juntos, nadie en el mundo ni en el cielo ni en el maldito infierno podían decirles que y como pasar la eternidad de ahora en adelante.

— Está bien, Aziraphale — Crowley se dio la libertad de tomar la mano del ángel entre la suya.

— Ahora sí lo está — El ángel toma con más fuerza la mano del demonio y le sonríe ya más calmado.

El sol se concentra en una esquina de la ventana del living, la gente y los autos ya están haciendo ruido en las calles de la ciudad, pronto será la hora de abrir la librería de A.Z Fell.

Pero ellos se quedan unos minutos más ahí, mirándose a los ojos y dejando que cualquier cosa fluya, rogando que el inefable plan de Dios les permita tener más momentos como este, donde sólo sean ellos dos y su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Benditos sean estos dos seres que me han sacado del bloqueo que tenia, soy muy feliz! A ver cuanto dura~


End file.
